


Playing house

by Nomalama



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Childhood, First Meeting, Kids, Maehara POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomalama/pseuds/Nomalama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First drabble story.<br/>Sorry if it's not any good.</p>
<p>Basically the start of the friendship that becomes the inseperable Yuuma and Hiroto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing house

It was the first day of Kindergarten I met him. A bright boy, shoulder length brown hair that flicked out near the bottom, not to mention those two small chunks that stood up above the rest. They were almost kind of annoying to look at. But that wide kind smile on his face seemed to distract me.  
Man, I hated that look on his face.  
The way it got all the other kids in our class to flock around him. Like they were hypnotized by some unknown source. It was just irritating. That is when I set out rivalry. I shouted it across the playground, yet he didn't even frown. Not at all. He chuckled and grinned.  
“Alright, Hiroto-chan!~ Being rivals will be fun!”  
I didn't remember telling him my name. Then again he did seem to know everyone.  
“It's not meant to be fun!” I huffed, storming up to the boy to be face to face. That smile didn't fade at all, the air of positivity remained strong as ever. “You're meant to say, oh no Hiroto-chan! I don't want to fight you!” I remember the voice I put on, so much it even made me laugh today. That and the way he mimicked it back.  
“Oh No, Hiroto-chan!~ I don't want to fight you!” That voice, so light, bouncy, making fun of me. That smile returned only to taunt me me. “Was that better?”  
I grumbled a response “You're annoying”  
“No I'm not, I'm Yuuma” That's what settled it. The way the class giggled, I frowned and stormed off once more. Retreating to the sand pit, causing a boycott until my mother came to drag me out. Looking back, I can't believe Yuuma Isogai, aged four, beat me into a retreat with a dad joke.  
Fucking typical.

I think I remember our 'hatred' staying for a long while. By that I mean I shouted at him a lot, each time he had some smart comeback with a carefree smile. He always came away with a brighter smile than before, man. I hated him so much.  
One day my mother was late to come pick me up. The school got a call saying she wouldn't be able to pick me up for an hour or so yet, so I was stuck behind. Behind with him. Yuuma Isogai. I remember him walking up to me as I sat on the school steps.  
“Hello, bitter rival, Hiroto-chan” He chimed, sitting next to me, setting his yellow hat by his side in favour of holding onto his red back pack. I think I grunted a small whine in reply, holding my own bag on my lap. I refused to look over, focusing on a passing ladybird. He hummed and peered over, leaning over to try and see my expression.  
“What do you want, Yuuma?” After a while I huffed, looking to meet his expression.  
“Noootthhiinnng~” He smiled “Just wanted to say hi. Hey uh! Since there's just us two here can we drop the rival thing for an hour or so?”  
“Eh? Why do you wanna do that?”  
“Because I wanna play something! I mean, us both sitting here in silence will be real boring won't it? And no one is here so they don't have to know” He put a finger to his lips. As I considered it I straightened up, loosening my hold on my bag. I glanced back to the lady bug, surely that wouldn't be fun to watch for a whole hour. After a bratty silence, I caved in.  
“What do you wanna play?”  
“Hum, I was thinking something cool. Like we can play old maid! Or play house!~”  
“Isn't playing house really girly?” I believe I had an almost disgusted look on my face at that point.  
“No no, I played it before and it's real fun. I'll be the wife if you want! Then you can have the manly role” He grinned, I couldn't argue with that. That face of his, those antenna standing up on end, it convinced me.  
“Right, so what do we do to play?”  
“Well we do whatever. We could uh...Pretend we're going on holiday to the beach” Yuuma pointed to the sand box, then looking around the playground again. “Or I can make you dinner in the wendy house. Orrr we could get a dolly from the box and pretend it's a baby” Looking back, he seemed way too prepared for this. “Whatever you want to do, Hiroto-chan”  
“...Right! We can uh, pick a baby from the box then take it home for dinner. Then if we still have time we can take it on holiday” Something about it seemed like it'd be fun, despite that small hatred I harboured for him.  
“Sounds like a plan to me!~” He hummed, putting his bag down as he hummed. Jumping down the few steps before looking back to me. Yuuma smiled, then looking back around to the toy box on the edge of the building. “Come on, or the baby will be upset!~”  
“I'm coming, just er-” I looked around, making sure no one was around before following him. Opening the lid to the toy box with a small curiousity. I never really looked in it, nor remember what was actually inside it exactly. Probably some old girls toys, board games, the usual. All I remember is Yuuma reaching in, to what I thought would be some girly toy, instead grabbing the tail of a toy dinosaur from some movie.  
“What about this one, we can call him Roary” He made the dinosaur nudge my arm, for some reason I burst out laughing. Why? Who knows. Roary is a shit name.  
“But when he grows up he might eat us, look he's already trying to now” Yuuma placed his slightly chubby hands over the Dinosaurs head, pretending to cover his ears, not that they have any.  
“Don't say that. He can grow up to be whatever if we raise him right. Even a uh...” He paused. “He could be a pilot, Roary the pilot”  
“A dino-pilot?” For some reason, that was pretty funny too. “But his head is too big for a plane.”  
“He can have one where the top comes off, so he can fly with his dino friends!”  
“Ah! He'd have to tie his hat on. But then he wouldn't be able to take it off.”  
“Well we'd help him, as his mommy and daddy. We'd be great together!” For that hour, I forgot our vengeance. We came up with plenty of scenarios for our Dinosaur, or as Yuuma had dubbed him, our Dinoson. We played to take him to the beach, had a picnic with plastic food on the climbing frame. Imagining the sight from Mt.Fuji. Though of course this didn't last forever, eventually my mother showed up with a tired look on her face. Telling me to get down before I fell and broke my neck.

I remember before we left, that voice asked.

“So, back to bitter rivals tomorrow huh?” Yuuma asked, looking as I gathered my bag back up. “I'm kinda tired of that game Hiroto-chan, rivals aren't fun” He shrugged his shoulders.  
“...I'm kinda tired of it too” I replied after a pause, simply staring back.  
“So we can keep being friends tomorrow right? I can bring some different toys for us, and we can do something else if you want!~”  
“First we gotta say we ain't gonna fight anymore. Make it off...Offic....Shul....” I nodded, sitting back down to pull some paper out my bag. I wrote something quickly, in unreadable writing. 'BBF. From now on we are BFF's' and then put an X for my signature before holding it out to Yuuma. Of course he happily signed it, even back then he wrote carefully.  
I remember getting home and pinning it in my room. So much for rivals, I thought. But that game was just something, it got to me. I didn't see Yuuma as someone who people like for no reason, he was genuine. Someone who always smiled, who never seemed scared, who made even a boring game seem fun. The next day I showed it off around school, sitting by Yuuma, playing with him as his other friends, showing off my role as best friend with pride. I can't even remember what really happened. I guess it's that charm he's always had. Hiroto and Yuuma Maehara and Isogai We're a dual package. You can't have one without the other. It goes to show, no one can hate Yuuma for that long.


End file.
